


Оглушающая тишина

by Dreaming_Cat



Category: A Bit of Fry and Laurie
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Cat/pseuds/Dreaming_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Контрола есть брат-близнец</p>
            </blockquote>





	Оглушающая тишина

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unbroken Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16420) by zekkass. 



Фоновый шум стал громче в подавляющей тишине. Телефоны звонили, автомобили гудели, а Контрол ждал логического завершения разговора.  
  
Тони говорил, но вот что было странно: Контрол мог слышать как звонят телефоны и как шуршат бумаги на столах сотрудников, но он не мог услышать, что говорит Тони.  
  
Затем он сфокусировал внимание на Тони и забыл об остальном мире.  
  
\- Контрол, пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты думаешь, - сказал Тони, и Контрол захотел закрыть глаза, перевязать галстук и как следует встряхнуть Тони, пока мир снова не начнет ощущаться правильно.  
  
\- Мне жаль, Тони, - он прислушался к себе и удивился: _что я делаю?_ – Но мы не можем оставить тебя на Службе, пока ты вовлечен в гомосексуальные отношения.  
  
 _\- с моим братом, который, вот сюрприз, как две капли воды похож на меня, и с кем, скажи на милость, ты на самом деле ложишься в постель, хочу я знать, хотя может и не хочу…_  
  
Контрол промолчал.  
  
\- Мне жаль, Тони. Я буду скучать по тебе.  
  
Он притянул к себе бумаги и стал писать записку, а когда он снова поднял взгляд, Тони выглядел так, будто вот-вот заплачет.  
  
\- Я буду так скучать по тебе, Контрол, - пробормотал Тони и вышел из кабинета.  
  
Каким-то образом, Контрол слышал, как звонят телефоны и как его ручка скрипит по бумаге, выводя строчки: «Немедленно освободить Тони Марчисона от занимаемой должности», но почему-то…  
  
Почему-то, он не мог слышать собственные всхлипы.


End file.
